


Hydra's Sin of Despair

by DecemberAzure



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses, 七つの大罪 - 鈴木央 | Nanatsu no Taizai | The Seven Deadly Sins - Suzuki Nakaba (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Both of them are cursed like Elizabeth and Meliodas, Byleth is part of the Demon Clan, Crossover, Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd is part of the Goddess Clan, F/M, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Black Eagles/Blue Lions Joint Route, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Blue Lions Route Spoilers, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Blue Lions/Golden Deer Joint Route, Gen, Immortality, M/M, Male My Unit | Byleth, My Unit | Byleth Has Emotions, Other, Post-Timeskip | War Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Pre-Timeskip | Academy Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:41:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 17,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26132065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DecemberAzure/pseuds/DecemberAzure
Summary: The Ashen Demon was once feared by the Goddess Clan, whose power gifted by the neutral Goddess Sothis herself surpassed the Ten Commandments of the Demon Clan and the son of the Demon King. During the Holy War, the Ashen Demon encountered a powerful Goddess member known as the Tempest Archangel and they both fell in love which is forbidden. Both of them are cursed for going against their Clans in efforts to stop the war.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/My Unit | Byleth, Elizabeth Liones/Meliodas
Comments: 7
Kudos: 21





	1. Prologue: Where it all started

**So like....**

**This just came to me, and I've always wanted to write this out and post it. To clarify, Byleth will not be the son of Jeralt nor Sitri, but rather the son of the Demon King instead. The Holy War started when Sothis barely arrived into Earth, and she was pretty much the outcast among the Goddess Clan. Not that she cared though, but has a small disdain against the Goddess Clan anyways so which is why she'll be an accomplice with Byleth. At this time, the Nabateans and the Agarthans aren't around yet. As for Dimitri, he's part of the Goddess Clan and is pretty much one of the strongest to the point he could be mistaken as part of the Four Archangels when he isn't. He'll also be the son of the Supreme Deity, making him Elizabeth's twin brother or something like that.**

**And yeah, Byleth and Dimitri will be like Meliodas and Elizabeth.**

**Byleth's Sacred Treasure? Hmm... I'll save that info for later since I'm still debating about it.**

**ANYWAYS.... enjoy :3**

* * *

"So I hear war has broke out between the Demon clan and the Goddess Clan."

Standing among the secluded cliff, staring beyond the horizon in hues of orange and yellow, is a lone figure who appears to be a human man.

His dark blue-green hair that reaches around his neck, his eyes having violet orbs in them that is filled with coldness and no emotions to be made out.

He wore dark outfit that consists black tunic with golden designs on them lined with white fur, the clothing underneath purple. A corset-like armor around his mid-section held in place by a brooch with a dagger in the navy sheath attached to it. His sleeves were long, while his right arm had dark protective gauntlets on them. Wearing dark slightly baggy trousers, he wore knee guards and dark boots.

To top it off with the look, a matching cloak is on him which is flowing gently by the breeze. Held down by golden shoulder-pads to the garment in place.

Behind him is a beautiful woman with long green hair and emerald eyes.

She stood taller than him, while wearing a purple regalia that reached to the floor and having golden designs on the flowing garment.

The garments have two slits, allowing her legs to be bare in the open only, revealing her ankles adorned by golden jewelry with a purple gem. There are black plating that covers and held her chest area, with her shoulders out in open from the sleeves. Yellow strings on her front area, with bows on her shoulders that holds a golden set of jewelry with a symbol on it.

With white and red ribbons within her braided long-sideburns, a crown rests upon her head with navy tassels and one on the back of her head.

What's notable about her, is having pointed ears.

The man nodded.

"It's no surprise. The Demon Clan and the Goddess Clan have always clashed against each other for as long as I recall, and the betrayal of my brother was the breaking point of it."

"Your brother betrayed you and your clan? Why?"

The fellow demon grunted, "It's because of him being in love with the Supreme Deity's daughter. I don't know what the hell has gotten into him, falling in love with an enemy."

The woman gave a huff.

"What's wrong with that? I don't see how terrible that is, as long as they actually love each other. That should be a good thing instead! Aren't you happy your brother found someone?"

"On one hand, yes. But with an enemy of all things, no."

"Well look whose talking, Byleth! You're currently talking to a Goddess!" the woman made a snarky remark.

"A goddess who is an outcast among the Goddess Clan." Byleth stated with a scoff, as he turns around to face her with his arms in his pockets. "And besides, you could care less what would happen to the Clan since you never actually liked them to begin with. After all you DID appear from the heavens beyond, Sothis." he added, which made the goddess place her hands on her hips.

"Well, that is true." Sothis agreed.

Byleth shakes his head, then looked back over to the horizon with an unreadable look.

"What will you do now?" Sothis began to question him, having a look of slight concern on her elegant face. "Your brother has betrayed you, and you'll eventually face him in the future. You, fighting alongside your Clan to destroy the Goddess Clan. Your brother, fighting against the both of you alongside his lover to stop the war. What will you do?"

Byleth stayed silent.

He had loved his brother, since they are practically siblings. Meliodas was extremely powerful among the Demon Clan, and he admired him of how powerful he is. He was respected by all, and not one to be taken lightly.

The Goddess Clan feared him as well because of his power and what he can do. Both he and Meliodas would always spar each other, as the demon would teach him in various ways to become a better fighter. He had always thought with the way they are now, there can be no possible way for Meliodas to betray them.

But he was wrong.

Ever since Meliodas met the Supreme Deity's daughter, Elizabeth, all of that has changed.

Byleth learned that his brother had been secretly meeting the goddess and he thought nothing of it. Before he knew it, Meliodas suddenly turned his back to the Demon Clan, just as Elizabeth had turned her back to the Goddess Clan.

Both of them had developed feelings for each other, and wanted the war between both sides so none can die. He felt betrayed, for Meliodas to abandon him just like that. All for the sake of being with Elizabeth, his supposed nemesis.

All for the sake of trying to end the war.

Byleth, throughout the entire time ever since Meliodas left, tried to understand him.

A side of him couldn't comprehend as to why try to stop the war. The Goddess Clan and the Demon Clan are eternal enemies, and sought to destroy each other.

What can Meliodas and Elizabeth do to try to accomplish that?

Why bother to try to stop the war, knowing that neither side won't even bother to listen?

The only why they can achieve that is to kill each other, not try to co-exist. Their efforts can only reach deafened ears, and nothing more.

That side of him couldn't handle being betrayed, and wanted to make Meliodas pay for it by killing him.

However...

The other side of him wanted to see the war end. If Byleth had to be honest, the war is starting to tire him out. He knew at this rate, the war will continue to thrive until either side is overwhelmed and soon be nothing.

The process will be the same: locate, engage, kill, and retreat. Shed more blood from the Goddess Clan, tear their holy bodies apart until they are no more, and retreat to recover.

His father won't relax until the Goddess Clan is no more, and for the Supreme Deity to forfeit her life to them. Or rather to him.

It was the same for the Supreme Deity. She will not rest until the Demon Clan is completely obliterated.

But to answer that question.

He wasn't sure about it.

"I don't know." Byleth responds, as he gripped his left hand tight into a fist. "I just don't know."

Sothis could only look at him with sympathy.

"Your apprehension stings. It must be difficult for you to decide your next move, since the betrayal." Sothis said, with a light shake of her head and folding her hands together. Byleth only turns back to her with a conflicted gaze. Sothis then appeared to be in deep thought. "I just remembered something... There's something I've been meaning to ask you about."

Byleth gestured her to continue.

"You see, I've been meaning to ask if you'll allow me to gift you something. I've been wanting to create something for sometime, since I am getting rather tired of being just myself. But I wanted to make sure if it was safe for me to create something new, besides my own power." Sothis explained, as she leveled her gaze to the demon in front of her. "That is, if I have your consent."

"Your power? You mean your Crest?" Byleth furrowed his brows.

"Yes. The Crest of Flames." Sothis nodded. "As you know, my Crest is one of a kind and the only thing in existence. I know I mentioned creating new Crests for my possible creations, but I've been meaning to wonder if Crests can actually be passed on to another being that is not a sacred being. Like a human, or possibly a demon for example."

"For precautions I take it?" Byleth knew she was making a risk.

If Sothis were to create her own people, they will be bestowed with a new set of Crests that is different compared to her own. Of course the Crests would end up being hereditary, if her own people end up having to create more offspring of themselves.

But to take the risk of it can be passed on to humans and possibly the demons would mean to pillager her creation for more. If Crests can be own via through blood, that will result a massacre.

And to make matters worse, Sothis herself will become a victim in this as well for her own Crest.

"Yes." Sothis nodded.

When she noticed the look she was getting, she waves it off, "But don't worry! I'll be fine if that ever happens! All I have to do is reverse time and presto! I kill the filthy thieves before they could kill me!"

Byleth wasn't exactly sure about that. Sothis can let her guard down easily but she is a fierce fighter, when she is not being lazy and sleepy.

He wanted to object this, but he refrained himself. Sothis is a powerful Goddess, to which the Goddess Clan did not even acknowledge. She can handle pretty much anything.

He caved in, as he decided to trust her with this.

"Alright, you have my consent."

-

Since that day, Byleth became feared by all.

With the Crest of Flames roaring within his blood, the demon had grown stronger and started to slay more of the Goddess members than the Ten Commandments.

His development had dropped many of their guards, and so the attention was set on him to be dealt with quicker. But he made it impossible for them to kill him, for his regeneration was much faster than the regeneration of a demon.

He was swifter, more resilient, much more skilled, and more feared. He earned many respect by his Clan, as he was much like his brother.

But more deadlier.

He bore no emotions as he killed more of his enemies.

Byleth earned the title, Ashen Demon.

-

His skin burned, as the Crest of Flames flared once more. With minimal effort, the angel in front of Byleth is torn apart with his bare hands.

With his demon powers tapped, his once violet eyes had turned dark with a symbol on his forehead like any other demons. Dark wings on his back, formed by the energy of his demonic powers and his hands were large and clawed.

Several more angels tried to attack him from behind, but Byleth glanced over from the corner of his eyes and suddenly he was gone faster than the eye can blink.

His pursuers screamed in agony, when blood splattered from the deep gashes that appeared out of nowhere and the Ashen Demon himself was right behind them. He turns around and watched the bodies plummet to the ground lifelessly.

Byleth looks around, seeing his comrades dealing with the other Goddess Clan members.

_**'Good. At this rate, we should be able to win this battle. Just a little more and-'** _

An enraged roar made Byleth snap his head up, only to quickly jump back when something crashed into the spot he once occupied. This caused a small crater to be formed, which sort of made Byleth impressed by the looks of it before he turned his gaze to the one who caused.

To his initial surprise, it was a man who looked younger than him with blond hair that reached his neck and owning icy blue eyes.

Unlike many who would wear golden armor, he wore silver armor with the usual symbol of the Goddess Clan on the chest plate which is in gold. Black clothing underneath while sporting a light blue cloth around his waist with matching silver armored legging and boots. On his back or six large, pure white wings. Byleth could see the telltale of him having the symbol of the Goddess Clan within his eyes.

"You'll pay for taking my sister away!!" the divine being snarled with hatred, which made Byleth tilt his head to him in confusion.

His sister?

Byleth didn't have time to think about it, when the God attacked him once more with his lance. This made Byleth drew out his dagger, and managed to block the incoming swipe from the weapon.

The Ashen Demon was mildly surprised to feel the power behind the attack, he started to wonder if this one right here is part of the Four Archangels. No, that can't be. There can only be four, so is it possible he may be the fifth one that the Goddess Clan wanted to keep secret about?

But his opponent was giving them a run of their money. The archangel is incredibly strong, almost equal to his own.

With rage that fueled within his eyes, clouding his common sense, Byleth was at his mercy. He fought back, putting more strength into his attacks as both beings clashed.

Their weapons clanged loudly, mimicking the roaring thunders. Soundwaves that can be felt by all around the two, trembles of the land from sheer force.

It was then when both intercepted and locked, that Byleth ended up staring at the Divine being's face.

Upon closer inspection, the blond archangel looked absolutely _stunning_. Skin clear from blemishes and scars, his hair that shines and appear soft looking. Jawline sharp as his nose was strong.

And most of all, his blue eyes that looked gorgeous.

"I'll kill you! Every last one of you, demon!!" He snarled at him, with a glare that strikes through many. But the Ashen Demon was not fazed.

And without much thought, Byleth blurted.

"You're beautiful."

Apparently that was not the response the Goddess member was expecting to get. Especially from the mortal enemy, and from the infamous Ashen Demon.

The archangel looked startled as the harsh creases disappeared, his eyes went wide and his face turned pink. His posture slackened, as though he had suddenly lost the energy to fight back.

Byleth blinked in silent surprise.

Did he just complemented his enemy? To a man instead of a woman?

Of course, the archangel became flustered and flew himself back from Byleth with a look of bewilderment. For a second there, Byleth expected him to attack once more.

He was inwardly surprised that he didn't, and only stared at him. What was going through his mind?

"Dimitri! We have to withdraw now!" A fellow Goddess member shouted from the distance. That's when the male demon noticed that the Goddess Clan is retreating.

The blond archangel, now known as Dimitri, snapped his head over to his comrade. Before he looked back to Byleth with an unreadable expression and eventually turned to leave.

_**'So that's his name... Dimitri.'**_ Byleth thought to himself. He shakes his head to brush it aside.

And to forget about what just happened between them.

-

Apparently he could not.

The demon found himself unable to keep his mind away from the archangel. He would always appear in his mind, and Byleth would have a difficult time focusing.

It was driving him mad, and tried to forget about him. But it was as if his mind refused to listen and kept torturing him.

The Ashen Demon had enough, and left his territory to clear his mind. He had hoped going someplace else would distract him.

But what he didn't expect was for him to run into the object of his dilemma.

Byleth had reached his getaway place of sort. It was only the clifftop that oversees the ocean, occupied by a field of white lilies that swayed gently in the gentle breeze.

He always visits there whenever he needed to cool his mind. Those are rare occurrences, since Byleth hardly ever gets in a foul mood.

The Demon had barely arrived there, with his dagger by the hip in case of being ambushed. Which never happened before so far.

He sat in the midst of the lilies, enjoying the scenery around him. Byleth, at that moment, felt utterly relaxed. Free from the stress, and letting himself be oblivious to the existence of the Holy War.

His eyes snapped open, when he felt like he was not alone. Violet orbs wandered to the side, and felt his eyes widen slightly when he saw who it was.

It was him.

The Archangel that wouldn't leave his thoughts.

And it looked like the Divine being didn't expect to find him there as well. He looked as though he was struck by lightning.

"You! You're the Ashen Demon from the last battle!" Dimitri, to which Byleth instantly recalled his name, exclaimed with his eyes wide.

Byleth merely leans back on his left hand, which is placed behind him, and looks at him impassively.

"I am, indeed. How did you find this place? Not many knew about it and I swore that I only knew this place." Byleth noticed some tension melted away from the male. He received a look of caution from the Goddess member.

The being was guarded in case he decided to attack. Though if it was a different Goddess, then Byleth would without hesitation. Yet strangely not to this one.

Byleth wasn't sure why. Something within him was holding him back from attack. He'll have to give it some thought after this.

"I should ask you the same. I always come here to give myself peace from the war." Dimitri responded, while he softly landed on the ground from keeping himself afloat in the air. With his wings tucked back in.

Byleth merely shrugged.

"I stumbled upon it, and I liked it. I come back here every time I lost my temper to calm down." He speaks truthfully. Then paused a bit. "Or just clear my mind from things."

The son of the Demon King then blinked in surprise when the archangel proceeded to sit beside him. Byleth looked at him with his violet eyes still pleasantly wide, which Dimitri noticed right away.

"Something wrong?" Dimitri asked him.

"You are a bold one, sitting right next to an enemy." Byleth remarks.

The man simply averted his eyes to the side, his cheeks turning pink with a shy yet awkward smile forming. "Ah, forgive me. It's just that you act so different than the last time we met. And you weren't being hostile, so I figured you want company."

The Demon couldn't help but think the same for him.

From the previous battle, Dimitri was out for blood. The very man that sat next to him, was literally after him as he attacked with aggression. The glare that Byleth recalled so well was like the glare of a beast.

It didn't faze him before, receiving the end of it. But thinking about it now sends a slight chill over him. The last time a glare truly terrified him was from Meliodas.

Right now, Dimitri was the complete opposite.

He was, for the most part so far, being friendly and somewhat shy. Also awkward, like he wasn't good at interacting with new people. He was not glaring nor snarling at him, with a glint of bloodlust in the eyes.

It was like he had both sides of himself: outside and inside of a battle. One as just himself if this was who he truly is. The other as the side of him that craved spilling the blood of the filth.

Kinda... nerve wracking.

"So why are you here for?" Dimitri asked curiously, turning his gaze back to him.

Byleth averts his eyes.

"Do you want me to sugarcoat it, or straight to the point?" He questioned.

Dimitri only raised an eyebrow. "Suppose it only depends. But I'd like to know the truth."

"I can't stop thinking about you." Byleth bluntly responds, making Dimitri surprise with his face turning pink once more. "Ever since we fought, my mind kept drifting back to you occasionally. I tried to forget you, but you just kept coming back in my mind."

The Demon looks over to the astonished Archangel.

"I think I've... developed an interest in you."

He didn't respond for a moment, and Byleth felt like he was waiting forever. He for some reason felt nervous and flustered, like he just wants to leave right now to save himself from the embarrassment. It's not like the Archangel would think the same.

He sees him speak again.

"...I'm relieved I wasn't the only one." Dimitri said, which made Byleth look at him in perplex.

Dimitri smiled at him, and it was a genuine one. The sight of it was breathtaking for the Ashen Demon, as he felt his heart race. And his face hearing up lightly.

"I came here because I couldn't stop thinking about you, either. About what you said to me when we clashed. You were the first to ever complement me."

This made Byleth look a bit confused, "The first?"

Dimitri nodded, as he looked at his lap with melancholy.

"No one from my Clan has ever called me that before, or anything else. If anything, they would only see me as the Tempest Archangel that kills Demons in cold blood. A valuable asset. Not even my Mother had called me beautiful once growing up with my sister." The male explained, while he gripped onto his knees tight.

The guards received dents from this. Byleth became surprised to learn that Dimitri was the rumored Tempest Archangel the Demons had feared.

Like his reputation as the Ashen Demon proceeds him among the Goddess Clan, it was the same for the Tempest Archangel among the Demon Clan. Demons feared him besides the Four Archangels because of the Archangel's temper and how he slain the unfortunate. It was said his power was equal to some of the members of the Ten Commandments.

To think he would have the honor of facing him, as well as having him as company. And, Byleth thought to himself with a small smirk, calling him beautiful.

But still, he finds it hard to believe that nobody thought the same way as he did. Sometimes he wondered if the Goddess Clan is more intolerable compared to the Demon Clan.

"They must be blind." Byleth remarked bluntly.

Whether he took it as a joke or not, in the end Dimitri laughed a bit from his response. It made the Demon appear smug for making him laugh.

"Oh, we haven't introduced ourselves." Byleth noticed they haven't exchanged names. Though he learned his name the other day when they first met.

But he would rather have their names exchanged through proper introduction.

He then raised his hand to gesture himself, "You know me as the Ashen Demon but my name is Byleth."

He received a smile from his acquaint.

"And I am Dimitri."

-

_So much time have passed..._

_So much has happened..._

_The Ashen Demon and the Tempest Archangel continue to meet and learn each other more. They shared their dreams and their hopes for the future._

_Before long, like the supposed traitors of their clan, love blossomed._

_For the sake of each other, and to end the war peacefully, they betrayed their clans as well. Upon the news of their betrayal, they were joined by Meliodas and Elizabeth._

_All four of them, with their prowess combined, attempted to drive away and create negotiations. But they knew if they want the war to end..._

_**They will be confronted by the Demon King and the Supreme Deity. Because their betrayal and the forbidden love that is formed will not go unpunished.**_

-

Atop of the summit, only seven individuals are there with no one else to intervene. The atmosphere clouded in dark with brewing storms that rages on.

Byleth, Dimitri, Meliodas and Elizabeth stood as they are covered from their injuries. Even when they tapped into their powers at maximum, it was not enough.They all panted heavily to regain their strength to keep fighting, as they glared at their respective rulers of the Clans they once aligned with.

Towering in front, are the Demon King and the Supreme Deity. Both of them raised their hands, intending to end their lives.

The Demons looked over to their partners with confident smirks on their faces. The Goddesses looked back, with their expressions mirroring them.

They will not give up until they managed to defeat by sheer luck. Even if it means their lives will be exchanged.

They all rushed over to the gods, using more of their powers with the other two raising their weapons. It was then the Demon King and the Supreme Deity combined their attacks to blast them away.

Separated yet held onto their other halves, they plummeted to the ground. Hands held as they had passed away.

_**And yet...**_

One of the hands barely twitched, as the owner of the hand slipped into a comatose.

-

Byleth woke up, feeling completely renewed. The open skies and the sun glared down, made him wonder if the Holy War had come to pass. But then as he sat up, he recalled the last thing he remembered.

Byleth looked at himself, seeing no injuries on his bare torso whatsoever. It was as if all that happened was only a dream. When Byleth knew that it happened perfectly.

He instantly remembered Dimitri, and turned to look over to his side.

_Only to wish he didn't..._

Because Dimitri laid beside him dead, covered in fatal injuries with blood caking his arms and the side of his face. His six wings were tattered with feathers surrounding them.

Byleth stared with wide horrified eyes. The ringing filling his ears, as he kept staring at the corpse of his beloved.

He was in denial at first, hoping Dimitri would open his eyes and smile at him. Telling him he's okay, just like him. So they can go regroup with Meliodas and Elizabeth.

But nothing happened.

The weather then turned dark, with the storms coming back to shield the sun. Bringing in the atmosphere of the incoming despair and the sorrow. Rain casted down, as Byleth collected the body of Dimitri into his arms.

Before he reared back his, screaming at the top of his lungs full of agony and despair at the loss of his love. Tears ran down heavily from his eyes that were shut for his broken heart to be known.

For all to hear...

_**The tragedy that took place.** _


	2. The Encounter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So much has happened. There were many changes.
> 
> On the lands of Fodlan, lies the most wanted criminal none have ever heard or seen.

**So a heads up, some things will go differently. The main focus would obviously be the main plot of Fire Emblem Three Houses. But like I said, some things will be different.**

**As for the Sins we know and love, they won't show their face at one point until later on.**

**Only one person will at some point before the rest.**

**That's all I have to say, and I hope you enjoy the chapter :3**

* * *

_There was screaming._

_There was blood-curdling cries of the poor souls, lives taken away instantly by the hands of men._

_People with in various shades of green hair with emerald eyes are killed brutally by the bandits and the mages in dark robes. It was the same for the large dragons as they are powerless to to overpower the ancient magic. Not many were suited for combat, which is why they die quick. Even though they regenerate quick, the bandits will only kill them in a savage manner to prevent them from being healed completely._

_Fires burning, as the skies were dark and lit by crimsons._

_One man, as he watches it all before his eyes, was smirking. Tall and imposing, his hair white with a beard and purple lines running down from the temple to his jaw. His upper torso bare, as he was adorning the large shoulder pad on his left arm with two horns attached, belt with the sculpture of an animals skull in the center with small_ _chain mails and a flowing leg-slit skirt that is purple with splotched tans at the ends. Open-toed sandals with leg guards, complete with a black cape._

_Within his hand is a weapon with jagged edges, with a glowing stone in the center between the hilt and the blade. An interesting note, is that the sword looked as though it was made out of bone. Like it was made from a living being's spine._

_He is Nemesis._

**'One by one. These creatures must all be perished, for only the humans shall live on!'**

_He was promised with power by the mages who approached him, and he will gladly take it. The Crest of Flames within his blood, and the weapon made out of her spine will most certainly lead him to his goal. Nemesis felt like gloating right now, as this was too good to be true. Fodlan will be within the palm of his hand, and he will be the strongest man of all. He felt like nothing can stop him now._

_The Nabateans are gone, all of them slain._

_Their corpses piled, with blood pouring like river that is staining the ground and the nearby waters. Corpses beyond recognition, and the mages got to work to create weapons from hand picked depending on which Crests that one of them has is proven to be the strongest. Not a single one was spared, which made him smirk in glee. Ten Crests are picked, and so they must collect the blood from the corpses the Crests have belonged to so that way his Ten handpicked men will be the ones to bear them._

.....

.....

_But little did he realize, he had made a **grave mistake**._

_~_

_Now the cries of his men filled the air, as their bodies were sliced in half with blood raining down. The attacker revealed themselves to be a young man with dark blue-green hair, wearing a dark outfit that mostly mercenaries would wear. What he had used to attack was only a dagger, decorated heavily in blood. He had his head down, for his bangs concealed his eyes._

_Nemesis and his Ten Elites watched with wide eyes, as they couldn't comprehend what they had just watched._

_This intruder appeared out of nowhere, and attacked their comrades in cold blood. Similar to how they had killed the Nabateans, but this was was making it quick and easy. With only a dagger, he inflicted fatal wounds and he moved with such speed that they could not follow with their eyes. Nemesis can't help but feel like this man.... is no ordinary one._

_The mages then attempted to kill him with their magic._

_In retaliation, the attacker only moved forward. The magic was upon him, raining down the fire orbs that will create explosion upon impact. But this individual merely sliced them through and the orbs had come undone in mid-air and engulfed the victim. Just when they had relaxed for a second however, he reemerged and slaughtered the mages before they could blink their eyes. Their bodies having heavy cuts on their bodies as the mages collapsed to the ground already dead._

_Then Nemesis saw the attacker was coming for him, and he barely held up the Sword of the Creator to block the incoming dagger. The older man was bewildered to feel_ _incredible force from the man. That's when he finally raised his head, and what he saw is the face of a **demon**. His eyes are inhumanely dark that contained coldness, malice and hatred. As a dark symbol was on his forehead, there was something about it that caught the bandit's eye._

_Because in the center of the mark, was the symbol of the **Crest of Flames**._

_When his Ten Elites tried to ambush, darkness suddenly sprouted from the pursuer and they pinned his warriors down to the ground. The... being did not pay attention to them, but rather to Nemesis himself as he looked at the Sword of the Creator with a glint of horror. Before he suddenly looked more enraged than he was before, and the darkness that pinned his warriors thickened to the point it nearly suffocated them._

_" **HOW DARE YOU!! HOW DARE YOU KILL SOTHIS!!!** "_

_This man knows the wretched?_

_Ah, that would explain why he bears the Crest of Flames as well. Because the Goddess must have gifted him her blood to earn her crest as well, way before him Nemesis deduced. But for how long and when, he did not care because it doesn't matter now. The only thing that should, is only for him in existence to bear it. He cannot help but smirk at him._

_"So you know the wretched goddess? Isn't she a marvelous sight? It's only fitting for her to become a weapon for us to fulfill our ambition!" Nemesis laughed, as he sneered at the attacker. "It's ironic, for her to be known as the Beginning and create life only to indirectly kill her own creation: the Nabateans."_

_This made the man look even more furious... when he strangely smirked at him, which confused Nemesis._

_" **And I find it ironic... that a demon will avenge the goddess.** "_

_~_

_The War of Heroes began, and it lasted for years._

_It finally came to a close when Saint Seiros, one of the few survivors from the Attack of Zanado, defeated Nemesis. She was driven to kill him and take back what was once hers. Both of them had locked into battle, for this battle would be the last and the end of the war. Once she pinned him down with a dagger, she then stabbed him multiple times until her rage subsided with all others watching this on._

_With a satisfied smile on her elegant face, she stands up and walks over to the Sword of the Creator. At last, she can finally reunite with her mother who was taken away by this disgusting human. She had waited for this day to come since the day her people and family were killed._

_But then she stared at the weapon with wide eyes, halted in her tracks._

_On the ground, is what she thought was the Sword of the Creator. Except it was dark, and it was radiating dark magic. She knew instantly at that moment, this one is a replica and not the actual Sword of the Creator. Rage clouded her mind again, and she was back on the corpse of Nemesis with a snarl on her face._

_"YOU!! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?! WHAT DID YOU DO TO MOTHER?!" Seiros shouted in outrage._

_Of course, Nemesis cannot respond for he is already dead. This made her infuriated even more, as she then screamed to the heavens in pure rage._

_~_

_Somewhere in the woods, a lone figure walked among the lonely path. Appearing to be rather oblivious to the war that had transpired for years, and the battle that had taken place beyond that ended the war._

_He continues to walk down the path, with his hand atop of the weapon he had attained years back and handled with care. After all, it was the last thing from his dear friend._

_**The Sword of the Creator glowed beneath his touch.**_

* * *

**[1180]**

Years had gone by, and he knew it fully well.

Byleth, adorned out of his usual clothing centuries ago but still keeping the [current](https://www.ssbwiki.com/images/thumb/3/3d/Byleth_SSBU.png/1200px-Byleth_SSBU.png) one on, walked through the forest. The hour is the dying night, with sun hours away from rising as he kept walking aimlessly. For years, he kept wandering around the country away from Britannia ever since that incident. Never again, would he return there.

Not unless he managed to find _him_.

A looming darkness clouded his violet eyes, dipping his head slightly at the mere thought. For the first few reincarnations of his beloved, it was torturous for he had no idea about the curse. Until of course upon the first, he was warned about it and what the curse would do. He made a promise to him that he'll find a way to break it, but what in the world can he do?

He could only watched him die helplessly, over and over again after three days soon after he regained his past memories. Even though he didn't think about it at first, he was now careful not to reveal anything to him for not wanting his beloved to die after that in three days. But there was a case where he was able to early on within his human life, and then died young. The other he did not which would be a relief but then was quickly reminded that a human life will be wasted in a handful of years, depending on his health condition. 

It was a natural way to die, but still heartbreaking.

At those times, Byleth would noticed his emotions would somehow slowly fade away. To the point he could no longer feel himself. Anyone who knew about him for a while would not notice this, because Byleth would simply act on like he can still express himself with a carefree smile. But on the inside, he was suffering because of the eternal life he was cursed with.

He tried, he tried to find a way.

But nothing would come up.

Byleth was dragged out of his thoughts when he heard a commotion. The sounds of swords clanging and shouts, along with pained screams. The demon followed the sounds, and he concealed himself within the tree-line as he watched the sight laid out in front of him. For those who are fighting will remained oblivious that they attracted a third party.

Humans dressed in what bandits would wear, and others dressed like mercenaries. The cursed being observed the mercenaries, and found a human man that looked older than many of them as he was perched atop of the horse. With sandy-blonde hair in a small braid and the sides are shaved, he deals with the bandits with ease. Ah, a veteran of sort and must be the leader of his band of mercenaries.

Byleth looked beyond and noticed three individuals who looked like sore thumbs compared to the rest.

A young woman with white hair and lilac eyes, in black uniform with gold lining and white cravat and gloves. She has ribbons in her hair as well, wearing a red cloak almost like a cape. She's equipped with an axe.

A young man with tanned skin and black hair and green eyes, wearing the same uniform as the woman with a yellow cloak over his left shoulder. This one is an archer, as he just released the bowstring and the arrow impaled the nearby bandit's shoulder a mercenary killed him.

The third is also a young man, with blond hair and brilliant blue eyes. His uniform is black but unlike the other two, it was lined in silver with armor pieces on his shoulders, gauntlets, and boots. A blue cloak is also on his left shoulder, and wields a lance as he killed an archer before he could release the arrow on the woman with a red cape.

Byleth widened his eyes when he locked his gaze on that man. His instincts went hay-wire, while the hearts within him raced a little.

_**'This feeling... it's him!'**_

At that time, a bandit was sneaking up behind the blond. Of course, this made his blood raged and Byleth reacted quick as he drew his Sacred Treasure from his side: the Sword of the Creator. While his comrades earned the Sacred Treasures specifically made for them to bring out their true powers and abilities from the King of Liones as gifts, Byleth himself declined it when asked for his own. Because in his eyes, his Sacred Treasure is the Sword of the Creator.

He wordlessly swiped his weapon, and it extended like a cobra going for a bite.

Jeralt thought he had seen it all.

As former captain of the Knights of Seiros, he had seen many that would be considered outrageous. Even the fact that he was given something that made him live on for many more years that no human should ever be able to live. Even now as a mercenary after the strange death of his wife and child, there's nothing that can make him think he's seen worse nor out of the ordinary.

Until this happened.

A screamed caught many attention including his own, with the blonde prince turned with wide eyes. Jeralt had barely noticed the bandit that tried to ambush the blond kid from behind which made him realize he could've died. What made everyone stop and stare, is the fact there is a blade protruding out of his chest from behind. But there was no one standing behind him, which Jeralt thought it was odd.

_Where did it come from?_

Jeralt looked behind, and saw the weapon was long, almost like a whip. He follows the extension, and realized the weapon was leading towards the section of woods that wasn't far from the clearing they stand on from Remire Village. Then the blade was pulled back, as blood spilled even more from the body before it fell forward. It seems it had got the bandit through the lungs, so no doubt he is dying from that. It disappeared within the shadows, and that's when someone was making their way out of there.

"Well, well, well..."

It revealed to be a man with blue-green hair and violet eyes, wearing an odd smile on his face and owning natural ivory skin. He was wearing dark clothing, with a large black coat acting like a cape as his arms are through the holes of the sleeves. A dagger with a black hilt in the blue sheath at his side, as he kept walking towards them.

"I was wondering where all this noise is coming from, and to think there would be a fight at this time of the day." the man said, oddly calm and smiling still which is very unusual. By the time he stood a mile away from them, that's when Jeralt looked and noticed a glowing sword in his right hand that has blood on it.

Jeralt felt his blood gone cold.

The weapon was glowing just like Catherine's Thunderbrand, which made him realize one thing. The sword the man is wielding is a Hero Relic. And the three kids that approached him realized this as well, staring at the weapon in silent shock. While strangely, the blond kid was staring at the man more than the Hero Relic with wide eyes.

"Where the hell did you come from?!" yelled a man who looked more rough than the other bandits. Jeralt realized this must be the leader of the band, which is good for him so that way he can deal with him. Jeralt looked at the man who interrupted, and then suddenly had this vague feeling in his gut.

_Why does he look familiar..._

The man then strapped the relic back to his side, before drawing out his dagger to replace it.

Why is he switching over to the dagger? The Hero Relic should be his primary choice of weapon to fight, while the dagger is only meant as the last resort for self-defense. Either this man is being cocky, or very much confident in himself. Or to put it more simply, a fool to come to rely on the small weapon that isn't very much suitable for long-lasting combat.

"Oh you know. Around but that isn't important."

He then looks over to him, which made Jeralt flinch a little. "Mind if I take care of this? I'll make this quick in a second."

He made up his mind, this kid is a fool. But he decided to humor him and gave him a stiff nod. At least they have an additional ally to help them out, but he better make it worth it. Last time he needed was for this one to be a fluke of his skill, and being a burden to help.

"You should've mind your own business, bastard!!" Kostas yelled, as his men lunged for the man who interrupted their fight. Of course this caught many by surprise, while Jeralt cursed. He didn't think many of him men would go after the newcomer, and he was about to rush over to his side. But he saw something that made him freeze.

The man's smile.... turned into a **blood-lusted smirk**.

With sudden movements, the man rushed past all of them faster than their eyes could blink with his dagger held out in a reverse grip. And then there was blood spurting through all of them, as each of the bandits own numerous deep cuts all over their bodies. The former captain of the Knights of Serios could not believe his eyes, watching the bodies collapsing to the ground as the man merely swiped his dagger aside to get rid of the blood that heavily coated the blade.

_**'He killed them all before we realized what just happened!'**_

"Saints!" the girl with white hair and ribbons merely gasped in bewilderment, while the boys with her were only staring with wide eyes.

He turned to the remaining few of the bandits, with Kostas being one of them.

"So whose next?" he asked, still smiling casually.

Crazy bastard, smiling away like killing human lives meant nothing to him! He would think he's a mercenary like him, but he was the only one around. Could he be an assassin or a spy as well? From which nation does he ally himself with? But his gut was telling him otherwise, and it was getting worse as he kept staring at him.

Just why does he look so familiar to him?!

"You shit!" Kostas charged after him like a bull, and the man merely stood there. When the bandit leader brought his axe down on him, the man merely dodged to the side with ease causing the other to swing once more to the side. He again avoided that attack as well, by leaning back since Kostas was aiming for his neck. Of course the man tried again and again, but the newcomer just toyed with him by blocking with his dagger or avoiding.

He did not like that one bit.

With an enraged roar, he aimed for left shoulder to which the man jumped back.

But the axe had caught the fabric of his sleeve, causing it to be ripped open. The man's feet back on the ground, and he looked over to his left arm with a look of disappointment.

"Darn it. This was my favorite." the man said.

Oddly, Kostas was staring at him instead of charging after him once more. He was mad like a bull for a second there, when his expression went blank all of a sudden by the time he teared his clothing. Then his face had gone 50 shades of white, all of a sudden making choked up noises while stumbling away from the man. He made everyone look at him strangely, while the man look expectant at his reaction.

"Boss! Why are you acting this way?!" one of his lackeys called out.

Kostas only croaked a little, before he shakily raised his free hand to point at the man.

"T-T-The mark.... o-o-on his shoulder....!!"

This made Jeralt look over to the man's exposed shoulder. He was wondering why the bandit was looked at the newcomer like he was his worst nightmare. Only for him to freeze up as well, with every instincts in his mind screaming at him to leave at this instance. Every thought raced through his mind, now realizing why this man looked familiar to him.

The man sighed.

"Oh well, guess introduction is in order." he said, before tearing off the remaining fabric from his left shoulder even more to reveal why Kostas was acting like this. On his shoulder is what appeared to be a red tattoo in the shape of [creature](https://mspseofactory.com/wp-content/uploads/2017/01/27595094_s-350x327.jpg) that looks like a dragon with wings, only except it has seven heads.

"For those who don't know me, I'll tell you who I am. I am Hydra's Sin of Despair, Byleth of the Eight Deadly Sins." Byleth revealed, holding up his dagger with a smirk on his face making many look at him with stricken fear and surprise.

The Eight Deadly Sins.

Everyone in Fodlan knew them from across the seas, where Britannia resided.

They knew them as the strongest and the cruelest order of Holy Knights from the Kingdom of Liones. Formed by eight brutal criminals, who all had convicted heinous crimes and carved the symbols of the eight beasts onto their bodies. They were also the one who have slain the king of Liones themselves- a traitorous crime. They were most wanted in Britannia as they are the most fearsome of all.

Of course, it was only the people of Britannia's problem only.

And yet...

The member of the Eight Deadly Sin is here, and that terrified them to see the criminal within their sight.

_**'Hydra's Sin of Despair... what in Goddess's name is he doing here?! And why does he have the Hero's Relic?!'**_ were Jeralt's thoughts, with sweat dripping down his right temple as Byleth turned his attention back to Kostas. He, including his leftover band, are looking at him like they are facing death.

"You got three seconds to run." Byleth simply said.

"YOU FUCKING HEARD HIM! RUN FOR YOUR FUCKING LIVES!!!" Of course since he does not want to deal with the Eighth Sin, Kostas instantly ran for his life. This also snapped the few of his men out from their frozen state, and ran behind their leader as they do not want to be left behind and alone in the presence of Byleth.

With a sigh, Byleth sheathed his dagger and turned to look at the people he helped. They all instantly drew their weapons at him, especially the three with colored cloaks. Well, all expect the one with blond hair and the blue cape as he merely looked at him with wide eyes still. His eyes filled with wonder and silent amaze, but still held fear and caution in them as well.

Holding back the urge to smile at the sight, Byleth merely raised his hands.

"Easy, I'm no threat to you."

Jeralt scoffed, as he was now in front of his men and close to the trio.

"That's rich coming from the most wanted criminal of Britannia." he said, before giving a glare at Byleth. "What business do you have here in Fodlan? And most importantly, where did you get your hands on the Hero Relic at your side? Most Relics either belong to a royal family or the noble houses. Few of them would be with the Church of Seiros."

Byleth glanced at the sword, then back to him.

"Hero Relic? I have no idea what you mean by that. But this sword has been with me for as long as I remember. I never recalled it being with a noble or royalty, just in the hands of a filth." Byleth responded furrowing his brows. He instantly thought back to the bastard that killed her and made her into this. He was laughable and took it from him, for he had no chance against a demon.

"Right, you're not from around here to know about the Hero Relics." Jeralt grunts.

Just then a group of soldiers appeared. 

"The knights of Seiros are here! We'll cut you down for terrorizing our students." a man with brown hair said, as the knights with him scattered to find any more bandits. Bandits that could be hiding somewhere of course, which Byleth merely looked to the other section of the woods where a few more are at. He stayed silent about it.

Meanwhile, the man approached the group and took note of the ones with colored cloths. While he was approaching, Byleth instantly hid his exposed left shoulder into the sleeve of his over-sized cloak. Last thing he needed was to cause further more uproar from the Knights of Seiros. Plus, he could tell they must be like Fodlan's version of the Holy Knights from Britannia.

"Hmm, the students seems to be unharmed and...who's this?" he set his gaze on Byleth who looked back at him with a tilt of his head. Before his gaze was settled onto Jeralt. Jeralt recognized who this is as he groaned a bit to himself, dry-washing his face even.

"Ugh... why him?" Jeralt said.

-

Of course, Byleth made himself away from the two men as the knight who revealed himself as Alois started talking to Jeralt cheerfully. Apparently, he was Jeralt's former apprentice and Jeralt was his former captain. It made Byleth wondered if the guy was part of the Knights of Seiros, why did he leave and started being a mercenary? Bah, he probably has reasons.

Personal ones, if he says so himself.

Well he helped their problem, might as well leave and-

"Hydra's Sin of Despair. The Eighth member of the Eight Deadly Sin, the most wanted criminals of Britannia."

This made Byleth turn, seeing he was approached by the trio. The one who talked was the girl with ribbons in her hair. The one who stood far to the left is the man with tanned skin and green eyes, as the one who stood in the middle was the familiar face Byleth knew far too well. Well, in the past that is as the one with that very face is the current reincarnation of his beloved. At this point, they're strangers.

"I'm surprised you are in Fodlan of all places. Even more so that you have helped us fend off the bandits." the woman said, with a bit of surprise on her face.

"And you expect me to stand aside and watch him," Byleth gestured over to the blond boy. "get killed from behind?"

Not that he would allow that to happen, obviously.

"Well, you ARE a criminal. But then again, you sure don't act like the criminal you're supposed to be as the rumor goes." the emerald-eyed boy said. His eyes had then shimmered with excitement, looking at Byleth like he was the most interesting artifact he's never seen before. Making Byleth slightly amused by the looks of it.

"Well, what matters the most is he helped us." the blue-eyed boy said, smiling gratefully at Byleth. Byleth almost smiled back at him instantly, because his voice was exactly like his only younger. But he was sure judging by the surprised look on his face and his face becoming pink that he had to be giving him a smile. Byleth got rid of it.

"Well, I introduced myself earlier. What are your names?" Byleth said, looking over to the trio.

"Edelgard von Hresvelg." the girl said in response.

"Claude von Riegan." Clade gave a lazy salute.

And finally-

"Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd." Dimitri bowed, and the flutters are back within Byleth.

_This time, I'll protect you. I will not fail, never again._

"So this is the man who helped protect the students." Alois said, approaching the four with Jeralt little ways behind him. The other man was giving a grin at Byleth, and it was giving him slight nostalgia since his older brother would grin in a similar fashion as well. "I thank you for protecting them. May I ask what your name might be."

Byleth glanced at Jeralt, before back to Alois.

Just in case.

"Zeldris."

Byleth earned odd looks from those who knew his name, as Alois gave a boisterous laugh.

"Well Zeldris! You must come with us to the monastery. For selflessly protecting the future heirs, you'll be given a reward for your efforts!" Alois said, making Byleth blink. Rewards are usually nothing to him, and always will be. He thought about declining, but decided against it when he glances over to Dimitri. If that's where he had come from, other than where he truly lives then he'll have to know where this monastery is.

For future visits.

Byleth nodded, and the knight wanders away as he went to order the force to head on out with the students. Of course, he also heard of Jeralt coming along with them begrudgingly of course. Oh this might be a bad sign, so Byleth decided to give a benefit of a doubt once they reached the destination. He then thought about the name he decided to use as a form of going undercover, and he smirked a bit.

 _ **'Sorry brother.'**_ Byleth thought.

* * *

**Can the Sword of the Creator be regarded as the Sacred Treasure? I'm not even sure, but we'll see how this goes.**

**Unless of course I decided to give him** **abilities besides turning back time. By abilities, demonic related or whatnot.**


	3. Small Dispute

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Upon arrival to the monastery, he was expected for the award.
> 
> Instead, a dispute had taken place.

**If y'all came to like this fanfic actually and also happen to like to draw, I don't mind fanart. So don't be shy about it.**

**I'll post a link of my twitter at the end of the chapter for you all to send me.**

* * *

So it wasn't far from where the monastery is.

They all traveled with the Knights of Seiros, with Jeralt ahead of them with Alois and the knights. When Byleth looked ahead of him, he sees that the Knights of Seiros were excitedly chatting with the older man as he tolerated them to talk to them.

It almost made him smile in nostalgia at the sight, because years ago he and his brother were admired by the Holy Knights back then. Before they were brand as traitors for killing the king of Liones.

Byleth knew he and the other Sins did not kill him.

They just happen to arrive at a bad timing, since the king asked for their presence.

It seemed they were caught in a set up, but he knew the king wasn't like that. In fact they were actually framed for the crime, and what better way to do that is to make it look like they killed him. Someone was trying to get their names in the dirt, and at this time he was wondering why and who did it.

Although up until now he had his suspicion of who it was.

Byleth glanced over his shoulder.

Because only the mercenaries and the three future heirs, along with Jeralt, knew who he is, the mercenaries kept their distance from him. He does not blame them though, because he was the supposed criminal that is most dangerous in all of Britannia. He was not supposed to be in Fodlan, but here he is now and they were on guard in case he tried anything.

So far, they knew he has not but they cannot guarantee that he will be like this forever and the fact he was on their side. They simply cannot trust him.

But to his small surprise, the three heirs were bold to be walking beside him.

Before, Byleth walked with no one beside him during the trip. But then Dimitri went to travel beside him, and soon Claude and Edelgard did the same thing. Claude and Dimitri were locked in a conversation, while Edelgard remained silent which Byleth payed no mind to that.

He took a peek at Dimitri instead, as he kept talking to Claude.

For years, he always looked the same as always. That same golden locks, the same blue eyes, the same voice, and the same facial features he had. How could he ever forget what his beloved looked like originally?

But...

Byleth noticed something different with this Dimitri this time.

Previously, the reincarnations always looked so bright with no burdens. But this current reincarnation held something that none of them held.

Cheery and all smiles as he may be, but the demon saw something within his eyes. What Byleth had saw... was the looming darkness that looked like it was caged.

Something... that Dimitri was trying to hide for so long yet it looked as though it could break out from something.

And that bothers him.

_What happened to you while I wasn't there?_

"So Byleth," Claude began, making the immortal demon look over to the tanned boy. "Are you really part of the Eight Deadly Sins? I still find it hard to believe you would bother to help us from the ruffians that tried to steal our gold, and even our lives."

Dimitri and Edelgard also looked over to Byleth with curious looks.

"I am. Is the mark not proof enough?" Byleth responded to him.

"Well it could be paint for all we know." Claude said, with a look of mischief.

"And why would anyone want to paint the beasts of the Sins on them for self-indulgence? For all we know, any Sins in sight will be arrested and executed for their crimes." Edelgard gave the boy a look, which made him raise his hands in a surrendering motion with a small laugh.

"Too true. I just find it odd that we have a Sin among us." Claude remarks, sending over a wink to Byleth. "And dare I say, a handsome one at that."

Byleth only looked at him with a blank look. This made Claude deflate a little, having a disappointed look on his face for failing to get a reaction from him.

"You hear that a lot, don't you?"

"More than you know." Byleth replied.

"Byleth." Dimitri started, getting his attention instantly. "Are you and the other Eight Sins really terrible criminals that the people says you are? And if you are... What crime are you guilty of?" he asked the demon, as he was curious about that Byleth had done.

With the question that also got Claude and Edelgard curious once again, Byleth seemed to tense a little from the question.

Dimitri noticed, and panics a little, "You don't have to answer that! I just find it hard to believe after you helped us before we knew who you are!"

"For once, I agree with him. I'd like to know what crime did you commit." Edelgard said.

"Crime... you ask?" Byleth said in a soft tone. Then he looks over to them with a serious look, placing his hands on his hips. The future heirs then readied themselves to hear the crime.

"Ten years ago... I stole the undergarments of men all across Britannia." Byleth said, causing them to nearly lost their footing at the response.

"S-Seriously?! Tell me your lying!" Claude said with a flustered look on his face, while Dimitri looked bright red.

"I am." Byleth said, and they recomposed themselves to hear the truth this time. "The truth is I went around and groped thousands of pretty men with plump behinds."

"That's a joke isn't it?" Edelgard deadpanned while the two boys were even more flustered, specifically Dimitri.

"Yes." Byleth smirked.

"Please be serious about this." Edelgard gave him a look. "Or is it that you committed a crime that you can't even bring yourself to admit it aloud?"

Byleth didn't say anything after that, as the smirk was instantly wiped off. With his expression unreadable, he then looks ahead of the road.

"Maybe." he said.

The response left them wondering what sort of crime had he committed that made him silent.

The prince looked at Byleth, and saw the glimpse within his violet eyes. The look of hidden grief and sorrow. It made him realize the crime he must have committed must be unintentional.

The thought of that tightened his chest.

Dimitri looked down at himself with furrowed brows, placing a hand over his chest. Where his heart rested.

_Why am I feeling this way?_

-

The monastery looked impressive.

Large and orientated, with a large cathedral in the far back from what he can tell. It was also heavily guarded, when they arrived to the gate. Of course they were let in easily since Alois told them the mercenaries and him helped protect the students and therefore needed to be rewarded. But it was rather hilarious to see that some who were there longer gaped at the sight of Jeralt who looked like he just doesn't want to be there.

The heirs looked hesitant to leave Byleth. Well, Byleth was even MORE hesitant to allow Dimitri to leave from his side since he just found him again.

But when he looked over to Jeralt, he noticed that he was looking up with a slight grimace on his face. Which made him look up in wonder as well, and he suddenly felt a heavy pressure from the individual above. For a second Byleth though he was seeing Sothis but then recalled that her hair is darker and wears a purple regalia. Instead this woman owns light mint hair and mint eyes, wearing the robes of what an archbishop would wear.

She looked down at Jeralt with an unreadable expression.

Before it wanders over to Byleth, and for a second her eyes went wide with her elegant brows furrowed instantly. That's when Byleth remembered about the Sword of the Creator, as it was right out in the open strapped to his side and her sight was dead set on it. That's when he knew there might be a change of plans about the whole getting an award.

 _ **'If she was one of Sothis's near extinct children, then I can smell a storm brewing...'** _Byleth thought to himself, as he kept a tight grip on the weapon.

He's heard of the Nabateans his dear friend had created, and how they were killed off by that vile human. A handful had their Crests taken away and their bones were crafted into weapons that the houses and royal families today have for generations. He's heard of Saint Seiros was enraged at the fact the missing weapon that was crafted from the bones of the Goddess was not in the hands of Nemesis anymore and was searching for it high and low but to no avail.

That weapon was the very one he has for years.

"Rhea's here..." Jeralt muttered as the expression was wiped before he could see it and she turned to leave. Byleth glanced over to him, then back to where the Nabatean once stood.

Rhea...

That's her disguise name for the time being then.

"It's been years since I've last set eyes on this place." Jeralt says by the time he and Byleth are within the Audience Chamber. They were called in for a meeting with the Archbishop known as Rhea, and so Byleth was prepared for the worst knowing that she was more likely to ask for the Sword of the Creator. The man beside him sighed, "To be forced to see her now..."

Byleth glanced over to him, "Sounds like you have problems with her."

Jeralt scoffs, "You have no idea. I'm guessing you know who she is?"

_A lot actually, thought I never met her before._

"I hear she leads the religious organization that are the teachings of Seiros. And that the majority of the people here are devout followers." Byleth said, before he gave a small smirk and crossed his arms. "Oh how I absolutely _adore_ the brainwashed fools who easily believed in deception. Not exactly my taste for religion." he added, with a hint of mockery in his tone.

This earned an odd look from Jeralt.

At that moment, two individuals walked in the Chamber. One of them is obviously Rhea, if she wanted to call herself that way, and beside her is a man with a much darker shade of green and emerald eyes as well. He wears a navy blue outfit with ivory, suitable for advisers to wear. Which means this man is also a Nabatean, seeing the similarities between them. That, Byleth noted to himself.

"Thank you for your patience, Jeralt. My name is Seteth. I am an advisor to the archbishop." the man, known as Seteth, greeted the man.

_Or actually Cichol..._

Byleth hid the knowing smirk that threatens to reveal itself. But he held it back in, least he wanted to make the situation worse for himself.

"Right. Hello." Jeralt said with a stiff nod.

"It has been a long time, Jeralt. I wonder... was it the will of the goddess that we have another chance meeting like this?" Rhea spoke softly, her voice gentle and calm as she kept her green eyes that held authority.

Byleth almost scoffed. The will of the goddess? Don't get him started with the Goddess Clan and that wretched Supreme Deity who cursed him for eternal life. Sothis is one thing, and that's all they know about her. At least Byleth hoped they only know about her, because if the Supreme Deity is then there will be bad blood. He despised them yes but that was after he and his beloved, along with his brother and his lover, were cursed.

"Forgive my silence all these years. Much has happened since we last spoke." Jeralt said stiffly, nodding to her in form of respect.

Rhea then glances over to Byleth, and he looked back to her with an unreadable look. She then glances over to Jeralt with a smile on her face.

"Is he your child?" she asked.

_Lady, I am thousands of years older than this guy. And my father is the Demon King..._

"He's not my son, Lady Rhea." Jeralt shakes his head, as he stole a glance over to the demon prince. "The only child I have is a daughter, and she's long gone along with her mother."

Rhea blinked, almost as though she was surprised. But of course there was a glint in her eyes that tells a different story. At least that's what Byleth noticed right away, and wondered why no one else would think twice about this woman.

"Oh, forgive me. It's just that he bore resemblance to..."

She trailed off, as she seemed to stop herself. Then she recomposed herself, and decided to drop whatever she was about to bring up. She glances back over to Byleth, and he did not miss her glancing at the weapon that even her adviser was eyeing time to time with a look of disbelief. It seems even he knows about the whole missing weapon thing.

"As for you... I heard of your valiant efforts from Alois. What is your name?" she asked, locking her eyes into his violet ones.

Jeralt instantly thought back to the fight, and he grimaces a little. Valiant efforts is highly understated since Byleth took care of the ruffians like they were nothing with only a dagger. Only few are spared, with their leader being one of them. He thought as the Eight Deadly Sin, Byleth will kill all of his enemies in his wake but was surprised that he spared them.

Still...

It was expected from someone like Byleth who is a Sin.

Byleth knew saying his true name will ring a bell for Rhea. He knows that word of the Deadly Sins have spread across the continent, and perhaps extended to another like Fodlan. But chances are, majority of the folks may not know about it because of isolationism. The only ones who somehow knew about the Eight Deadly Sins are those who have gone to Britannia once before and caught the news. And spread awareness, but was likely not believable to many.

But still, he has to keep a low profile.

"I am Zeldris." Byleth said, with a bow of respect. Which made him scowl deeply about on the inside.

For a second, a flicker of skeptic was on her face but she quickly hid it. Rather she simply nodded with a smile on her elegant face.

"That is a fine name indeed. From the bottom of my heart, I thank you for saving those students of the Officers Academy." Rhea said.

From the side, Jeralt simply scoffed quietly to himself, which didn't go unnoticed for the demon beside him.

"Jeralt. You already know what it is I wish to say, do you not?" Rhea questioned the man.

She had a look of expectant, like she knew if she were to ask him straightforward, he'd refuse the offer. But maybe preferred to hear him out.

"You want me to rejoin the Knights of Seiros, don't you. I won't say no, but..." Jeralt said, his lips forming a thin line when he trailed off. But it was enough for Rhea to see where he was going.

"Your apprehension stings. I had expected that Alois would have already asked this of you. I must step away for now, but I expect they will desire a word with you soon. Please listen carefully to what they have to say. Until tomorrow... farewell." Rhea said.

Then she looks over to Byleth for a moment.

"I'd like to have a moment with you, Zeldris. If you don't mind." Rhea asked, causing Byleth to furrow his brows. This is where she will ask about the weapon he has on him. Or is it that she was aware that the name he had used to keep himself low isn't his true name?

Does she know about him truly?

Jeralt gave a look over to him. He was inwardly surprised that Rhea was asking for Byleth to remain here to have a private discussion. That's when he instantly reminded himself that Byleth is with the Eight Deadly Sins as the Hydra's Sin of Despair. Only he, his mercenaries and the three students they helped knew about his identity. If Rhea somehow figured out who he really is, this could be trouble for him.

"Kid, you don't have to." Jeralt tells him.

Byleth shakes his head, "No, I'll stay here with her. I'll be fine."

Jeralt didn't look convinced but he nods, and made his way out of the Audience Chamber. When the door closed behind him, Byleth simply kept a cool yet calm look on his face while facing them. Mainly to Rhea, as the welcoming look on her face was instantly stripped away with a look of anger. Well, in her eyes as her expression became impassive.

"Where did you get that?" Rhea's tone was laced with hidden rage.

Byleth kept his grip on the Sword of the Creator.

"From a filth that wanted to play God." Byleth responded calmly, leveling his gaze on the Nabatean.

"You mean you met Nemesis?" Seteth gave narrowed eyes to him. He finds it hard to believe that a mere human was able to meet Nemesis and took the Sword of the Creator from him. Because that was years ago, and there is no way this human that is standing in front of them would be able to live that long to see him.

Byleth scoffs a little.

"I have."

" **Why?** " Rhea demanded with a seething look. She looked ready to attack him, especially with her eyes beginning to glow dimly.

Normally Byleth would love to fight against a Nabatean like Rhea. They have the ability to transform into a dragon, and are said to be powerful and nearly impossible to defeat with ordinary weapons alone. But of course, Byleth thought to himself with a dark smirk formed internally, what chance do they have against a demon like him? A demon blessed with the Crest from his dear friend and the son of the Demon King?

"Because he killed a dear friend of mine," Byleth then gestured the Sword of the Creator. "A friend... who had been turned to a weapon."

Almost like a blur, the archbishop was right in front of him and her hand was gripping onto the Sword of the Creator with intentions to take it away from him. Which Byleth retaliated by holding it and preventing her from taking it away from him any further. She was glaring at him hard, as thought he was the one who killed the Goddess. Who in other words was a mother to her and the other Nabateans, since she did created them as her children.

"Lady Rhea!" Seteth looked taken aback by her sudden course of action.

"You _DARE_ speak as though you know mother?!" Rhea snarled furiously. "It's because of you filthy humans that she's gone after what she's done for you!"

When those words left, the grip on the Sword of the Creator's hilt tightens. And the temperature was dropped instantly and there was a sudden suffocating pressure felt by the surviving Nabateans. Rhea stiffened instantly with her glare ceased, when she sensed a dark presence that was coming from Byleth.

A harsh wind blowing.

"Accuse me all you like, but I will never let go of this sword for it was the last thing that keeps her presence here. **How do you think I felt when I saw what she has become?** " Byleth questioned, as the tone of his voice became deep all of a sudden.

"How dare you! Give her back to me!" Rhea snarled.

That's when Byleth finally lifted his gaze from dipping his head down from her gaze. He glared at her venomously, and Rhea felt coldness washing over her body. Because she saw his eyes that were once violet, are now dark with a tine of red. There was even a black mark on his forehead. She froze with wide eyes, as she saw something that caught her attention.

In the center of the mark... is the **Crest of Flames**.

That's when she finally realized why this man looked familiar to him.

_Hydra's Sin of Despair, Byleth of the Eight Deadly Sins... and a demon!_

Rhea lets go of the Sword of the Creator, as she stepped back from him with small terror. She has heard of the tales of the Demon King's heirs from her mother when she was still alive. Among them was her fellow friend, who she blessed with her Crest that made him much stronger than he originally was and once known as the Ashen Demon. The Ashen Demon was also the one who fell in love with the Tempest Archangel, as both of them are cursed for their betrayal.

The very same Ashen Demon was also part of the order known as the Eight Deadly Sins from the Kingdom of Liones in Britannia. That Ashen Demon has another alias, and that alias is the Hydra's Sin of Despair.

Byleth is that person.

"Rhea?" Seteth questioned her, as she looked slightly pale when realization dawns on her.

"He's... That is Byleth, Hydra's Sin of Despair." Rhea said, causing the man to look at her in slight confusion. "He's part of Britannia's most wanted criminals known as the Eight Deadly Sins, as they are said to be very powerful. Their Holy Knights could never be able to defeat them."

"And that isn't all," Byleth said, making both Nabateans look over and saw that his eyes are back to violet again and the mark on his forehead disappeared. He straps the Sword of the Creator back to his side, before he continued. "I'm sure Sothis has told you tales about me when she was still around, as I was once part of the Demon Clan and one of the three sons of the Demon King. Before I betrayed them, I was known as the Ashen Demon."

"Ashen Demon?! You're him!?" Seteth said in disbelief.

Byleth nodded.

Rhea calms herself, and bows to him.

"Forgive me for my actions, Prince Byleth. I was simply blinded by rage since the Sword of the Creator went missing from the War years back." Rhea said with utmost sincere, genuine at that as she straighten herself with a bitter smile. "Since you are a dear friend of mother, then you are a dear friend of mine as well."

Seteth gave her a look, "Lady Rhea..."

"It's fine. I know the feeling quite well..." Byleth said, as he glanced to the side with a look of forlorn.

Rhea then remained silent. She knew exactly what he meant by that, and cannot help but be sympathetic with him. Eternal life is one thing, but to see a loved one die right in front of your eyes many times is heartbreaking. Anyone would surely lose it at this point as the process will be endless.

"Since you are here, do you have any plans before you leave?"

Byleth became thoughtful.

"Well... I already found someone after 17 years of searching." Byleth responds, and Rhea looked surprised for a second. Her mind drifted off to the certain individual, and realized he must be the one that Byleth is referring to.

_Ah, the current reincarnation of the Tempest Archangel. It's no wonder why he looked familiar..._

"I see. We'll discuss this topic further by tomorrow. Until then, please make yourself at home." Rhea said, making Byleth nod and turn to leave the Audience Chamber.

-

"Ugh. I can't believe it. Forced back into the Knights of Seiros." Jeralt sighed before looking over to Byleth as they are back in the Audience Chamber, "I'm sorry I dragged you into this. Looks like I'll be stuck here for a while... and I'm afraid your services are requested as well."

Byleth gave him an odd look.

"Services?" Byleth questioned him.

It made him wonder what they'll make him do, since he decided not to leave this place anyways. He shudders to think about the possibility, like being a servant or becoming a knight. Well... being a knight doesn't seem that bad but cleaning? Byleth isn't the kind of person you'd want to rely on for chores. Cause chances are, he might mess up laundry by switching clothes unintentionally.

"As... a servant?" he asked with a wince.

"They wanted you to teach the students here. I heard the Officer's Academy is short of a professor. Apparently that damned Alois went and recommended you to Lady Rhea." Jeralt sighed irritably, pinching the bridge of his nose. This made Byleth nod at that, before he stiffens when he heard that he was gonna be a professor here.

_Seriously?! A professor?!_

Just then two individuals came into the chambers, but they were not Rhea nor Seteth. It was a woman with short brown hair with make-up on her face, a beauty mark close to her left eye. Wearing a white cloak over her green dress and orange heels. Beside her is a man with grey hair and a mustache on his face, wearing a tan uniform with a green cravat.

"So. You must be the new professor. My, how stern and handsome you are!" the woman said smiling. And Byleth realized she wasn't addressing this to him, but to Jeralt.

"Er, no. I'm not the one you're looking for." Jeralt said, gesturing to the one beside as he looked over to him, "You can handle things here. Good luck."

Although as he turned, he looked over to Byleth. "And... watch out for Lady Rhea. I don't know what she's thinking, making you a professor like this. She may be up to something. Stay on your guard."

This made Byleth wanted to scoff, as he recalled yesterday's event. Of course while she apologized for her actions, that does not mean Byleth will relax around her. There's just something about her that puts him off, and he knows that the demise of Sothis was the connection to it.

As he left, the woman looks over to him with a surprised look on her face.

"Oh so it's you? So young..." she noted.

_Oh yeah, next thing I want to hear is them being completely surprised to see Meliodas being my older brother._

"Competence and age are not necessarily correlated, as you well know." The man said to her before looking over to the demon prince, "I am Hanneman, a Crest scholar and professor at the Officers Academy. I wonder if you bear a Crest of your own. When nest you have a moment to spare, I insist that you pay me a visit so we can delve into the subject further."

 _ **'Please no.'** _Byleth thought to himself, at the thought of him being discovered to be a demon.

"I'm Manuela. I'm a professor, a physician, a songtress, and available. It's nice to meet you." Manuela said, sending a wink in Byleth's direction. He blatantly ignored it.

"You're a physician?" Byleth asked her with his eyebrow raised.

"Hahah! I look too pretty for that line of work, do I? But yes, when I'm not teaching, I can be found in the infirmary. If you're ever lonely, please do come and pay me a visit. I would love to-" Manuela started to say.

"Spare our colleague the needless chatter, Manuela." Hanneman sends a stern look to her.

Manuela only huffed lightly as he looked over to him. Suppose this was something Manuela does on a daily basis when she sees an attractive man, Byleth bets.Then snickered at the thought of Meliodas since he liked to be a pervert bastard around women. Like Elizabeth... but it's mainly Elizabeth he does personal space invasion with.

"Now then, it would seem you'll be taking the charge of one of the academy's three houses. But I suspect you haven't been briefed on the nature of each, have you?" Hanneman said before asking.

Byleth shook his head, "No need. I've talked to the house leaders on my way here.

A white lie, since he already knew about the Houses.

The Officers Academy is comprised of three houses of students, each of which is closely affiliated with its region of origin. The Black Eagle House is for students from the Adrestian Empire. Their house leader this year is Edelgard, the Imperial princess who is in line to be the next emperor.

The Golden Deer House, which is for students of the Leicester Alliance. Their house leader is Claude, grandson to Duke Riegan, the leader of the Alliance.

And lastly, the Blue Lion House is for students from the Holy Kingdom of Faerghus. Their house leader this year is Prince Dimitri. He is to be the next king of Faerghus.

At this time, Byleth already knew which house he'll be choosing. After all, he has a promise to keep even if it'll only come with the risk of him remembering his past life and will die in the next three days. But he will have to keep it to a minimal so that way he'll have time to spare to break the curse. If he could in time.

"That's wonderful to hear. For now, I suggest taking a stroll around the academy to get your bearings. And when you've a moment, please stop by my research laboratory." Hanneman said.

"The old man has a point. Oh, and keep in mind that I've only notified the house leaders that you're the new professor. It's more fun that way. I suggest you try spending time with the students. Some odd ducks in that bunch, but they're good kids. I'm sure Lady Rhea will have more information for you all tomorrow, but that should get you going. Good luck. You are going to need it." Manuela said.

_Yeah, I'm gonna need it._

Byleth nods to them and turns to head out.

* * *

**Link to twitter is[here](https://twitter.com/AzureDecember).**


	4. Lion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the new professor, the immortal demon made his decision to teach the Blue Lions.

**Coming along nicely. Thanks for those who have taken a liking to this fanfic!**

* * *

Too many people.

The first thing Byleth would say to himself, while wandering through the monastery. And the atmosphere was just happy-go-lucky, oblivious to the troubles beyond the outer walls of this place. Well, he himself had seen many and he would feel terribly sorry when them. Won't be his fault if war sparked.

 _ **'Not that it would be anytime soon...'**_ he thought to himself.

On one hand, there hasn't been any cases of any nations wanting to go against the Church of Seiros. As far as the history goes, even though there are some loopholes in it that he himself have noticed straight away, all three nations follow the beliefs of Seiros herself ever since the War of Heroes. War of Heroes, now that is a bunch of baloney but he had no right to speak up about it.

It's not like anyone would listen to him, humans as far as he knows.

But Byleth knew that would change. But it is only a matter of time of who will be the fire that sets ablaze on a mountain of explosive kegs.

Rhea now knew where the Sword of the Creator has gone to, but if she were to say anything about it of course there will be some attention drawn and speculations to be made. Suspicions even, as the King of Liberation was said to have no child of his own, nor anyone who also bore the Crest of Flames other than him.

When suspicions are placed on him, people will soon found out about him being a demon as well. And of course, he knew Rhea would rather not have an uproar to be made because she has no clue if Byleth would either kill them to silence them or just feared if his death will capture the attention of the other Sins that will make them come here from Britannia and kill all within Fodlan.

But she should know better that demons aren't so easy to be killed that easily.

Lower demons, yes. But for higher ups, that is a different story. High-class demons who are incredibly powerful own more hearts than originally. Byleth himself, including his brothers, own about seven hearts. Therefore, they will not die instantly if one of their hearts was killed but still painful for them. All of them when slain, will result death like a human having their single heart die off.

Though with the Crest heritance in question...

Byleth was given by Sothis herself centuries back.

It was all for the sake of consensual experimentation, if the Crest can be handed down by another individual who is totally human or not of Nabatean. That was proven to be highly possible, as the Crest is now within his veins to this day and that other race besides humans and Nabateans can earn the Crest through blood.

Nemesis, on the other hand, killed her and took it for his own.

The Agarthans knew about this, and informed the human that he can earn the Crest in that method. Of course they promised Nemesis with power if he were to kill the Nabateans off including the Goddess. Obviously, he and his warriors were used a scapegoats so that the genocide can be placed upon them, but not the Agarthans. That way, the Agarthans can simply watch them all die out.

It would explain the other things Byleth learned during those years staying within Fodlan, soon after he and the other Sins are framed as criminals.

With that aside...

He has a house to choose.

-

Byleth only made his way into the main hall of the building, taking note of the place bustling with more students of the Officer's Academy. He only observed them from a distance, before he decided to make his way through in search of a certain blonde. Well actually, before that he'll have to find the other two house leaders just to talk to them.

He spots a head of silver, making him know right away it was Edelgard herself. The demon saw that the young princess have put some distance from the other students as she seemed to be lost in thoughts about something. But his footsteps of him approaching her made her look up, with lavender eyes widen slightly at his arrival before they went to normal.

"I heard you were offered a position to teach." Edelgard said to him.

"That's right." he nodded.

"Hm. Pity, I think you would've been better off being a valuable general to an army instead with those skills of yours." Edelgard then paused as she seemed to think about the late dawn. "Or better yet, being a one man army of your own."

"I have limits as well. Just haven't met anyone whose on equal grounds with me." Byleth shakes his head a little.

In all honesty, the only one who can was his older brother. Meliodas was looked upon as the next Demon King because of his powers and brutality, but that won't happen anytime soon ever since his betrayal to the Demon Clan. After he turned his back, it was Zeldris who chased after the throne. Estarossa, on the other hand, had no interest in becoming the Demon King which he thought it was odd but decided not to push it.

Though Zeldris wanted to be the next Demon King after their brother betrayed them, Byleth was viewed to be the one to inherit the throne instead because of his sudden increase in power. Plus, his feat as the Ashen Demon proceeded him.

But in the end, Byleth too turned his back on his Clan for his beloved.

"Is that so?" Edelgard eyed him curiously.

He nodded.

"I see. Well, I suppose I should introduce myself properly." Edelgard then bows a little to him. "Edelgard von Hresvelg, future heir of the Adrestian Empire and current house leader of the Black Eagles. I do hope you consider joining the Black Eagles, and if there's anything you need I wouldn't mind assisting you."

Byleth opened his mouth to speak when someone beats him to it. And that someone was Claude, who came sliding to his side with a grin on his tanned face as the demon wondered where he had come from and how much he had overheard them talking. By the of the grin on his face, it seems he has heard enough to get him interested.

"And help you shall~!" Claude said.

Edelgard gave an appointed look at him, "Has anyone ever told you interrupting a conversation is rude?"

"Pretty much, but I just can't help but overhear that our mysterious Sin here is officially a professor! So I just can't help but join in." Claude said, sending a wink over to Byleth's direction.

Byleth, however, only looked at him with a deadpan expression which the young student merely chuckled at the sight of it.

The princess sighed, "Never mind that. I'll be on my way."

"Aw, princess!" Claude whines a bit, watching the white-haired girl wandering away from the two.

He then sighs rather dramatically, raising a hand to ruffle through his raven hair as he turned his attention back to the demon mercenary. "Whelp, there she goes. I was hoping to have a talk to her."

"Guess she wanted to keep her distance from a nosy archer who is too smart for his own good." Byleth said with a straight face.

"Is that supposed to be an insult or a compliment?" Claude gave him a questioning look. Byleth did not miss the guarded look in his emerald eyes, and the fact of how cold they appeared which took him back to the time his smile did reflect the look in his eyes at all. But it was not his business to pry into, unless Claude comes clean with it which he doubts it that he would so easily.

"Whatever suits you more." Byleth shrugs lightly. "So you're the head of the Golden Deer?" He then added a question.

"The one and only." Claude said grinning, giving him a two-finger salute in a lazy fashion. "Now I would say I hope you'll choose the Deers, but you'd end up choosing the Lions anyway."

Byleth paused at the claim.

"Was I being obvious about it?" He questioned the human, his brows furrowed as that.

Was the looks he was giving to Dimitri enough of a tell-tale? He was being secretive though, since the peers would look at him weirdly for gazing at the prince in a way that he knows him.

Well, he didn't want Dimitri to be weirded out because of him stealing glances at him each moment.

"Well if you call stealing glances at His Princelingness obvious, then yeah definitely." Claude smirked at him.

Byleth can only sigh.

"Well, you're not wrong. But I'm not choosing the Blue Lions because of him."

"Oh?" Claude's curiosity grew, clearly wanting to hear it.

Normally Byleth would screw trying to lie his way out, because that is obviously the reason why he will pick the Blue Lions. His sole reason is to protect Dimitri and be there for him, stay by his side and never letting him out of his sight until he finds a way to break the curse. But would he even believe that?

No, of course _fucking_ not.

But he rather not let anyone know about the curse and the fact he is a demon. Byleth has to go under the radar to prevent the chances of Dimitri recalling his old life and then die in three days.

"I just thought his house looked interesting and I happen to like blue." Byleth said casually. Though he was cringing on the inside at his response, as it made him sound like a simpleton. But it was all he could say to make it convincing and not the other reason that would make him sound like a stalker and a creep.

Claude quirked an eyebrow at him, with a look that said he doesn't believe him.

"Yeah. Okay, sure. I believe that." Claude shrugged his shoulders, ceasing the look from his tanned face as the smile is back on his lips.

He obviously doesn't buy it.

"Right, like you _totally_ believe it." Byleth furrowed his brows. It was enough for the human to know he was sarcastic which made the smile widen.

And strangely strained too.

What is there to be strained about? He was just letting him know that even he knew he was lying about his reasoning. Was he worried about something else and mistaken his sarcasm for something?

"Speaking of the prince, there he is!" Claude took Byleth by surprise before the demon could even think about asking about it right away, when he whirled him around out of the blue and had him facing in one particular direction. He blinked his violet eyes, as they shimmered upon the sight that just so happens to be the topic of their conversation.

Dimitri is right there, walking in from the side with a book in his hand reading. The sudden urge to walk over go him and embrace him is tempting, but he hammers it down.

"Whelp! Got places to be so, have fun with your future student!" And just like that, Claude left the area like a sly fox he is. But Byleth payed no attention to him, as he kept staring at Dimitri from afar with a forlorn look.

He just kept staring at the blonde, taking in his face that is the photocopy of the original Dimitri. The same golden hair that looked soft, his blue eyes that is vibrant and holds the storm, his lips faintly and naturally pinkish-

Byleth shakes his head. Fuck, he needs to stop staring like a creep. With a brave face, he then makes his way over to the prince.

Each step he takes, the nervousness grew within him. His hearts raced, and he found himself getting second thoughts of approaching the reincarnation of his beloved. He wasn't sure where the nervousness is coming from, but he thinks it would be the dread of being unwanted company for the future king of Faerghus. He doesn't want that clearly, but he can always lose it when he slips up.

_**That's still Dimitri! Why should you be so nervous over OUR beloved?!**_

_But he doesn't remember us! In his 107th life, we are strangers as always in the beginning of his life!_

**_That isn't an excuse!_ **

"Byleth?"

The familiar voice of his beloved brought Byleth out of his inner monologue against his Demon self. He blinked, realizing he is now in front of Dimitri who blinked back to him with slight wide eyes. His cheeks rosy, because of how close Byleth is now. The Sword of the Creator hummed, the pulse matching the frantic one of Byleth's when he noticed the closed distance between them as well.

He took a step back to give his personal space back.

"Sorry, I got lost in thoughts." Byleth apologized, averting his eyes to the side while rubbing his neck.

"O-Oh it's not a problem! Don't worry about it." Dimitri reassures him, waving his free hand dismissively.

With a nod, Byleth looked at the book the prince had in his left hand. His eyes flickered with emotions when he saw that Dimitri is reading a history book about the Clans of Britannia. He got cold feet at that moment, wondering where on earth did Dimitri get that book since it was native to Britannia. But he kept on his calm and collected face, least he wanted to look odd in front of him.

"You're reading about the Clans?" Byleth asked.

Dimitri looked at it, and nodded with a small smile on his face.

"Yes. When I learned you are from Britannia, I grew curious of it and wanted to learn more about it!" He eagerly steps closer to the man in front of him, "Is it true that there are such thing as Giants? And Fairies and Druids?"

The excitement in his tone and in his eyes shimmering made Byleth smile on the spot. He just couldn't resist, for Dimitri is always eager to learn new things that fascinates him. The original Dimitri always had this curiosity whenever he learned something new and fascinating to him. The previous Dimitris never lost that curiosity and eagerness to learn. Like a child in the candy shop.

"Yes, there are. In fact, I had two comrades that are a Giant and a Fairy." Byleth nods with the smile still on his face.

"Really?!" The excitement grew in his tone, along with the smile on Dimitri's face. He then flustered when he caught on how childish he was acting, as he cleared his throat to recompose. "Ah, my apologies for being childish right there."

_Nah, don't be cause I missed it terribly..._

"It's fine. But yes really." Byleth responded, as he thought back to his comrades. Now that he mentioned them, he wonders how are they doing now with him leaving Britannia so suddenly.

He just hope they aren't doing anything reckless as of right now. The Holy Knights can be a pain in the ass to deal with.

"But with that aside, you lead the Blue Lions correct?" Byleth then asked him, which made the blonde prince perked up and nods eagerly with a smile. Gods, he is reminding the demon that one animal that is supposedly man's best friend. A dog, was it? Yeah, he can perfectly imagine the ears atop of Dimitri's head and the tail behind him wagging happily and fast.

Is he really a lion? Cause he looks more like a dog. A very adorable, golden retriever. His golden retriever.

"Yes, of course! I really hope you'd choose the Lions." Dimitri said smiling.

_**'He is not hiding the fact he was hoping I would chose his house.'** _Byleth thought to himself with a smile. He was going to keep it to himself that he'd choose the Blue Lions, but he wanted to let it in on the reincarnated Tempest Archangel. Maybe that was on impulse of wanting to spoil things for Dimitri, and only Dimitri.

"Mind if I say something, just between you and me?" Byleth said, leaning in which made Dimitri do the same to hear what he wants to say. "I'm choosing the Blue Lions, most definitely. I just think you're house looks more interesting than the other two houses." he pulls back, and grins in what looks like a Meliodas's style upon the sight of Dimitri's delighted smile.

"Don't tell." Byleth smirked.

"O-Oh this is... yes, most definitely!" Dimitri said, looking more happier as the seconds went by. He honestly did not care of the fact a Sin is choosing his house to teach him and his classmates, because the only thing that made him strangely happier than usual is Byleth choosing him and his house, not the others. "I really look forward!! Oh, but can we have lunch after you return from to the Audience Chamber?"

"Whatever for?" Byleth blinked, albeit surprised but not completely against it.

"Oh!" Dimitri looked like even he had no idea why he just proposed about having lunch together. His cheeks turned rosy once more, rubbing the back of his neck, "Well... I thought why not get to know each other before starting your first day of class. But I promise I won't ask about... you know, as yourself being the Hydra Sin and all."

"Okay." Byleth smiled at him, making Dimitri blink in surprise.

"R-Really? You accept?" Dimitri asked, almost like he had a hard time believing it. Byleth laughs a little as he nodded.

"Of course I accept. Who am I to turn down the offer of a prince himself?" Byleth said to him.

"A-Ah, please I am only a student here in Garreg Mach! T-There's no need for formalities!" Dimitri sputtered, waving his free hand around as the rosiness of his cheeks turned a bit more darker. This made Byleth laugh in response to this. He could never get tired of seeing him flustered, even over the smallest things he feared would make things awkward and unacceptable.

"Alright, Dimitri." Byleth said, smiling once more which made Dimitri blink and smile as well. Then the bell rang, which made the two look up as Byleth realized it was time for him to head back to the Audience Chamber to give his answer, with the students making their way out of the building for lunch. He looks back to the prince, "I won't be long, okay?"

"Yes, of course." Dimitri nods, as Byleth went to wander past him.

But when Dimitri turns to head over to lunch, he lets out a surprised shout when he felt Byleth's hand smacked his rear. Not too hard though, but moderately soft.

"Nice rear~" Byleth teased at him with a perverted smirk, as he continued his way over to the Audience Chamber. Leaving a very crimson-faced Dimitri as he was staring at his would-be professor in immense surprise. Normally he would greatly disapprove such inappropriate actions like what Byleth just pulled and what Sylvain would always do towards the females, being the skirt-chaser he is.

And yet...

Dimitri for some odd reason... **did not mind that at all**.


End file.
